


Long Day

by PurrsephoneQuinn27



Category: Actor RPF, Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrsephoneQuinn27/pseuds/PurrsephoneQuinn27
Summary: Just plotless fluff, and really really really short





	Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction for real people since like 2007 with Panic! at the Disco so we'll see how this goes

There was a knock at the door. Luke smiled. This was the best part of his day. Every night, about an hour after everyone had to gone to their rooms for the night, either he or Josh would go to the other's room to stay for the night. He had almost given up waiting. This had been a long day and he wouldn't have blamed Josh for completely passing out and not showing up at all.  
He opened the door and saw that he wasn't totally wrong about that exhausted guess. Josh was yawning and kind of leaning against the door. "Sorry for taking forever," he mumbled. "Today was long." Luke smiled, drawing him into the room and into his arms. "Come on," he said. "Let's go to bed." Josh hummed dreamily, and allowed himself to be laid on the bed. Luke got in next to him and pulled him onto his chest. "Missed you today," he whispered. Josh said something into his shirt that he took to be agreement. "Love you," he said, almost inaudibly, into Josh's hair. But Josh was already asleep.


End file.
